PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale
Ratchet e Clank stanno vagando nella Galassia Polaris in cerca di Bolt d'Oro con cui abbonarsi a Spaceflix. Clank suggerisce di allineare la ricerca in base a un'indagine sui materiali recuperati nei microdetriti prelevati lungo vettori congruenti originatisi nel quadrante, che indicavano una possibilità di produzione di Bolt d'Oro. Ma Ratchet nota che il Subinverter riduttivo di transcodifica stava rilevando qualcosa e propone di seguire la direzione per arrivare dritti ai Bolt. Nel frattempo chiede all'amico di aggiornare la loro coda su Spaceflix per evitare di aspettare e sorbirsi un'altra puntata di La pupa e il marziano. Nel luogo in cui arrivano, Ratchet e Clank affrontano diversi strani personaggi provenienti da altre realtà, e alla fine incontrano Jak e Daxter. Dopo avere vinto lottano anche contro Polygon Man, il vero artefice di tutto quello che era successo. Tornano infine sull'Aphelion, commentando che in fondo era stato divertente e che sarebbe piaciuto anche a Qwark (probabilmente ancora irritato per il paio di Elettromutande che Ratchet gli aveva infilato in valigia). Non avendo ancora recuperato alcun Bolt d'Oro, si rimettono in viaggio. Personaggi Ratchet & Clank *Ratchet *Clank *Copernicus Leslie Qwark *Nefarious Altre serie *Jak e Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Kratos (God of War) *Mael Radec (Killzone) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *PaRappa the Rapper (PaRappa The Rapper) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Big Daddy (BioShock) *Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Cole MacGrath (InFamous) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Evil Cole MacGrath (InFamous) *Raiden (Metal Gear) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Kat e Dusty (Gravity Rush) ----- DLC *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) ----- DLC *Zeus (God of War) ----- DLC *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) ----- DLC Livelli I livelli sono dinamici e cambiano durante lo scontro, integrando elementi provenienti da più serie. Ratchet & Clank *Metropolis (Kerwan) Altre serie *L'Ade (God of War + Patapon) *Aereo Clandestino (Uncharted + BioShock Infinite) *Black Rock Stadium (Twisted Metal + Jak and Daxter) *Columbia (BioShock Infinite + Twisted Metal) *Il Dojo (PaRappa the Rapper + Killzone) *Dreamscape (LittleBigPlanet + Buzz!) *Franzea (LocoRoco + Metal Gear Rising) *Invasione (Killzone + Ape Escape) *Metropolis (Ratchet & Clank + God of War) *Parigi (Sly Cooper + LittleBigPlanet) *Villaggio di Sandover (Jak and Daxter + Everybody's Golf) *San Francisco (Resistance + Ratchet & Clank) *Torre di Alden (Infamous + Sly Cooper) *Timestation (Ape Escape + Resistance) *Stage dei Rivali (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) *Boss Arena (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) *6 diverse aree per allenarsi (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) *Fearless (Heavenly Sword + Wipeout 1) ----- DLC *Il Cimitero (Medievil + The Unfinished Swan1) ----- DLC Armi *Onnichiave Millennium 12 *Pistola Constructo *Balestra al Plasma *Mr. Zurkon *Lance Tesla *Cannone a Risucchio *Cavalieri del Giudizio *Buzz-Lame *Spara-Suoni *Guerrafondaio *Fulmine Ravager *Bomba a Fusione (oggetto) *Artigli Rasoio (oggetto) *Cronoscettro (mossa finale di 2° livello) *Cronobomba (mossa finale di 2° livello) *RYNO V (mossa finale di 1° livello) Gadget *Hoverscarponi *Eli-Zaino *Grindscarponi Armature Ciascuna ha tre diversi tipi di colori sceglibili. *Tuta da Pilota *Armatura Olo-Flux ----- DLC *Corazza Tetrafibra ----- preordinando il gioco, DLC Reazioni SpazioGames ha dato 8 su 10, IGN e Gamereactor 7 su 10, mentre Gamesoul 5 su 5. Il gioco è stato apprezzato per il fatto di non essersi preso troppo sul serio e per aver avverato il sogno dei fan delle più celebri serie PlayStation di sempre: farle incontrare e affrontare tra di loro. Curiosità *All'inizio Ratchet voleva tornare a casa a vedere la quinta stagione di Trick out my spaceship. *Gli scontri prevedono due o più combattenti e hanno un limite di tempo. A mano a mano che si lotta è possibile accrescere il livello del personaggio per renderlo più forte e sbloccare le sue mosse finali. Esistono anche scontri a squadre e nelle diverse aree si possono raccogliere oggetti a seconda del personaggio. Pericoli provenienti dai diversi giochi accrescono, inoltre, la difficoltà. * Qwark, Alister Azimuth e uno Zoni sono scaricabili dal PlayStation Store come pupazzetti che affiancano l'entrata di Ratchet e Clank in uno stage. È così possibile vedere quello dei tre che si vuole alle spalle del duo. *Sullo sfondo delle scene d'apertura e conclusione è possiible notare alcuni pianeti già noti, come Rykan V. Categoria:Altri giochi